Lysandre/Anime/Main series/History/XY
Lysandre has a major antagonistic role in the XY&Z arc, first making appearances in From A to Z! and Meeting at Terminus Cave!, where he was studying Squishy alongside Xerosic. In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, Lysandre was contacted by Alain via Holo Caster, who wanted to know if Mairin's Chespie's condition had improved or not. Later, he reappeared in the next episode, overseeing the operation to capture Z2 alongside Xerosic. At the end of the episode, he received Z2. Lysandre reappeared in Championing a Research Battle! and A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!, where he received mission reports from Xerosic. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, Lysandre was talking to a man inside a building at the Lumiose Conference. He soon got a call on a Holo Caster that an was holding, from Xerosic, who was in the front seat of a truck that was just outside the Lumiose Gym. Later on at night, he met for the first time and discussed the capability of Ash's Greninja to take on its different form in battle. After his conversation with him, he was shown with an annoyed expression, before turning towards the Lumiose Gym and smirked. Lysandre later talked to Mairin after she ran up to him and he put on a happy expression. The next day, Lysandre was seated in a private viewing box inside the Lumiose Conference's stadium with a glass window, along with Mairin and the same Admin, and they all watched as Ash and Alain each walked towards their respective sides of the battlefield in the Lumiose Conference's stadium, for the final round of the Conference. In Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! and Down to the Fiery Finish!, Lysandre watched Ash and Alain's battle in the finals of the Lumiose Conference. Towards the end of the latter episode, his true egotistical, narcissistic nature is revealed as he uses the power of Z2 to bring the whole of Kalos into his control, taking over Lumiose City and subsequently the Lumiose Conference, which had just been concluded. In A Towering Takeover!, Lysandre revealed himself as the leader of Team Flare to a captured Ash. He also televised a message to the citizens of Kalos about his plan for creating a new, beautiful world for Team Flare. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Lysandre explained his motivations. Much like in the games, he once had a generous nature and would help those in need. However, after those he supported grew accustomed to his aid and turned greedy, he became disillusioned with the human race. Because of this, he intended to "restart" the world, and he attempted to control Ash and Greninja the same way he did with Zygarde, so that Ash could become the guide of the new world. Ash, however, defied Lysandre and used the Bond Phenomenon to break free. Following this turn of events, Lysandre equipped his machine and started a fight with Ash and the defecting Alain using his Pyroar and his Shiny Mega Gyarados. Pyroar was defeated through a joint attack by , , and . In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Lysandre defeated the majority of Ash's team. He was surprised when Malva appeared to help Alain and Ash, but nonetheless remained confident even after Clemont and Bonnie freed the two Zygarde under his control. In Rocking Kalos Defenses!, Lysandre was finally beaten by Ash and Alain. Refusing to surrender, Lysandre seemingly killed himself by jumping off the tower. It was afterwards revealed that Lysandre had planned for the Giant Rock to transform into a copy of Zygarde, which would engulf the Anistar City Sundial and release enough energy to wipe out all life on the planet. He made one final appearance in Forming a More Perfect Union!, where he revived the Giant Rock after it had been temporarily stopped by Ash, Alain, Steven, Malva, Diantha, and all of the Kalos Gym Leaders. He was ultimately defeated by Squishy and Z2 after they transformed into Zygarde Complete Forme and destroyed the Giant Rock. Lysandre was last seen being engulfed by Zygarde's , leaving his final fate unclear.